Beauty and the Beast
by Anwa
Summary: Even at my most beautiful, I'll never be as beautiful as you. CM


_I came across this on my computer today, I really don't remember when I wrote it...it was probably this summer sometime, but I figured it was worth posting in all it's cheesiness. _

**_

* * *

_**

_**Beauty and the Beast  
**__Even at my most beautiful, I'll never be as beautiful as you_

* * *

I love you. Those words never really hold much weight to a person, until the first time they really mean it. The first time they meet their one true love. And no matter how many billions upon billions of times we say it growing up, it doesn't make the words any less hallow until they take on life. And she was his life. 

It felt funny at first. Like it was one of those made for TV movies, because things like that just didn't happen to him. He grew up never being smart enough for his parents, although being too smart for his peers, never being good at sports, never being cool enough to hang out with many friends, never quite fitting in, but not really sticking out, in other words, he was just that kid that nobody remembered at their high school reunion. Or ever really remembered for that matter.

And then the second she would walk in to a room, everyone would look at her, and his heart, he felt his heart go on fire. And she would walk over to him, and he could hear people thinking, 'Why him? He's nothing special? Why did she pick him?'

And he couldn't help but agree. Those first few months, he prized every moment spent with her, praying to God that it wouldn't be the last. That she would finally wake up and realize her boyfriend was a complete idiot. That she could do so much better.

But she never did.

In fact, he asked her once why she had never left. Never reconsidered her love for him. But she just smiled at him sadly and said, "How could I not love you?"

He just shook his head and sighed, "Because you're beautiful."

She just beamed back at him and said simply, "And so are you."

But he knew she was only trying to be nice. He knew that one day she would finally leave him. Like everyone else, except this time, this time it might kill him to hear it. Because he was losing more then just his girlfriend, more then just his friend, we would be losing his soulmate.

They just fit. Where he lacked, she filled in, and where she lacked (which was hardly anywhere) he succeeded. And he just felt so complete. Something he had never felt in his life before, let alone did he think he would ever feel it. Because things like that just don't happen to him.

Then Richard came. And he thought, for sure that time he was toast. That he had finally lost her, and he just wasn't quite ready for it anymore. Because he had let his guard down for that one second, and that's all it took for the older man to fly in and attempt to sweep Monica off her feet.

He hadn't cried in front of another man in years. For that matter, he hadn't cried in front of another person for years either. But that night, that night he just couldn't stop the tears from coming. And then he did something that surprised even himself: he ran after her. He was ready to gamble everything, just for his best friend. He never quite saw himself doing that. Even for love.

But, she surprised him even further that night. She picked him. Why or how, he never bothered to ask. All he cared about in that moment was never letting her out of his sight again, because he was afraid that if he looked away for just one moment, he might lose her again.

And then the big moment came, and the words, they flowed effortlessly from his lips like they had been there all along. And in that moment he knew, he knew that she wasn't going anywhere. That she loved him just as deeply as he loved her, that he wasn't going to awake one morning and find her missing.

Because she loved him. And a woman that had the choice of any man she could ever want, and chose the beast over the prince, was the most beautiful woman in the world. Was the woman that was true and pure. That would stand by you, even if you weren't sure of your footing quite yet.

And she knew, she knew he'd do the same for her. Because people do crazy things when they're in love. No matter how cliché and silly that sounds, it's true. The world just becomes cockeyed, and you just don't care to notice the change. Because you're in a whole different world where only you and the one you love exists, and the ending is always happy.

So they would be crowned the beauty and the beast. Crazy enough to love each other, crazy enough to venture out of their own little cockeyed world for awhile, but always crazy enough to go back in.

* * *

_I know, short and stupid. Be kind.  
Please Review._


End file.
